Four Christmas
by draco122
Summary: Sequal to Four Thanksgiving. As Shaggy is getting ready for Christmas he is planing on making this a very special christmas.


This is a sequel to Four Thanksgiving.

I am still working on Thorn's fall. Don't worry Thorn is not going to let me rest until I finish it.

I do not own Scooby Doo. I will never own Scooby Doo. I want to own Scooby Doo. But we all know that I have a higher chance of dating a supermodel.

Merry Christmas.

The Season of no Love

It was Christmas Day at Mystery Inc headquarters. It had been a few months since the gang got back together and decided to act like friends again. It was also a month since are friend Shaggy confessed his love for Velma. It was also a month since Velma said she felt the same. Shaggy was very happy. Tonight he was going to surprise Velma. But Shaggy was also sad. He knew that things came very close to not working out.

_A few months after the breakup of Mystery Inc it is Christmas day. Shaggy is working hard trying to get everything prefect for that night. That night the gang was coming over for their annual Christmas get together. On that night a few things happened. The gang sat down and ate a nice meal. This meal was cooked by Shaggy. Each year the main dish changed. But everything else stayed the same. After the meal was done the gang than moved on to the next event. Coffee and tea were served. The gang exchanged gifts with each other. Everyone loved this despite the fact that the rules they set up where never followed._

_ These rules said nothing more than 25 dollars. Each year the gang members would get each other nice gifts that were over the limit. Most of the time it was not by much, but sometimes it was much higher. After the gift exchange dessert was served. This involved homemade pumpkin and apple pie severed with Ice cream. Then the gang would go into the living room and hear a classic Christmas story and drink eggnog. Everyone was happy. Fred and Shaggy even tried the mistletoe thing with Daphne and Velma. It often worked. Before everyone went to sleep each gang member would write on a piece of paper the thing they wanted the most in life down. Then they would throw it in the fire._

_But this year things were going to be more difficult. The gang hated each other at this point. Shaggy was hoping that everything would be fixed after this night. He hoped for the same thing with Thanksgiving (_Read Four Thanksgivings) _but that had failed. Shaggy hoped that the gang would be touched by the spirit of the season. He also hoped that everything would be back to normal again. _

_Dinner started at 5 o'clock. Shaggy had the food cooked ahead of time. So when the gang arrived at 2 o'clock he was ready. He had on his clean cloths he was all dressed up. The gang sat down for the meal Shaggy had prepared. It went well. And by well I mean no one talk at all. The gift exchange went well too. And by well I mean everyone brought a cheap 2 dollar gift for everyone. After that everyone just left. Shaggy went through the rest of the night doing the ritual. When it came time write his one true wish he wrote. "I want everything back to normal" He then ripped it to shreds and tossed it into the fire. _

_The next two Christmas's went like the same, with just a few differences. The second one Velma arrived early. She got there at noon. The whole time Shaggy felt like she was trying to tell him something. She handed him his gift from. It was at that time that the others arrived. Once again they have wonderful timing Shaggy thought to himself. Then the rest of the night went okay. And when I say okay I mean it went wrong. The gang did not even finish the meal. Once again Shaggy was sad. He went to the homeless shelter and dropped of the rest of the food he made. He then went home and did the rest of the ritual. He opened up Velma's gift to him. Inside was a picture of Velma and Shaggy. Underneath it was a note. "Shaggy I will always treasure the times we had together." This made Shaggy start to cry. He did not write the wish that year. For one of the first time's in his life Shaggy was not sure of anything._

_ The next Christmas went really really badly. Everyone showed up on time for once. Like the other times no one talked. After about 20 minutes, Shaggy got fed up and started shouting again. "I can't believe this. At Thanksgiving, at New Years, and at Christmas you all act like you don't care. You all act selfish. I have treasured every single memory of you guys. I had hoped that things would be okay during this party. But I was wrong. My only wish was for things to be better again. Now my only wish is never to see you guys again. Please get out." At first everyone was too shocked to say anything. They all thought Shaggy was joking. But Shaggy was not joking. "Get out now please." He said. So that is what the gang did they got out and fast. _

Shaggy winched as he remembered that. After the whole Spooky Island thing the gang had been on good terms with each other. They were all friends again. Shaggy had still not apologized for his words. The gang did not expect him to. The door bell rang and Shaggy went to answer it. A red headed woman was at the door. Daphne had come early at the request of Shaggy. He needed some advice on women. More to the point he needed advice on brown hair women. "Hello Shaggy" Daphne said. After Shaggy greeted her she went on "So what about Velma do you want to talk about?" She asked like she was asking about the weather. Shaggy looked shocked. Daphne just smiled and said "Velma is very smart but when it comes to things like fashion and love I am smarter than her."

So Shaggy told Daphne was he was planning giving to Velma and what he was planning on doing/ asking her. Daphne for one of the first times in her life was speechless. "First of all I need to know do you really love her." Daphne asked. Shaggy nodded his head. Daphne then smiled. "Shaggy I am looking forward to seeing her face." Daphne than helped Shaggy get the rest of the meal ready. After a little while Shaggy started talking again. "I can see only one flow in my plan." Daphne just nodded sadly. "Shaggy if you are talking about your anger don't worry about it. Are actions pushed you over the edge. Every word you sad was 100 percent true. Velma knows that." Adding an afterthought Daphne said "She told me she could never stay mad at you."

The others arrived on time. And when I say on time I mean on time. Velma was the first to get there. When she got there she saw Shaggy and Daphne alone. Now her mind was confused but she said nothing at all. Dinner that night was very nice. And when I say nice I mean nice. There was a lot of talking at dinner. So much so that it sounded like there were a hundred people when there were only four humans and one dog. The spirit of the season was in that house that night. The gang went on to open the gifts. This time everyone got everyone something nice. Then everyone went and ate dessert. It was very nice.

Then came the story telling the story was a Christmas Carol. Velma was the one to read the story. Shaggy thought to himself. "Wow her voice is so wonderful." Daphne just smiled at the look on her friend's face. Fred was had no idea what was going on. After Velma finished reading the others clapped for her. Scooby barked his joy. Then came the eggnog toasting and with that the one true wish.

It was at that point that Shaggy made his move. "Everyone I have something to say. I would like to do something different this year." He gave a wink to Daphne. This was something that Velma noticed. Shaggy then turns all his attention and focus on Velma. "Velma in full view of all out friends I wish to tell you my greatest wish. And at the same time ask you a very important question." Before when she saw her boyfriend talking to her best friend alone she was hurt and jealousy but now she was carious. So she let him go on.

Shaggy went on "Velma every time we are together I am happy. I feel like nothing scares me when I am with you. I never want to lose you again. The past few months of dating have been great and they make me see that you are the only one for me." Shaggy got on his knees and pulled out a little black box form his pocket. "Velma will you marry me?" To say Velma was speechless would be an understatement. She was shocked beyond anything at all. Daphne grabbed Velma's hand and took her to another room. Before leaving she said "Don't worry I will snap her out of it."Daphne dragged her friend into her room. And started talking to her to get her out of the shock she was in. "Earth to Velma come in please." After a minute of Daphne saying this Velma snapped out of it. "What just happened?" She asked. Daphne could only laugh and laugh hard. "O right" Velma said kind of distracted. "What's wrong Velma you don't want to marry him?"

Velma was confused and she was angry about it. For the first time in her life she had no idea what the answer was. And she hated every second of it. Daphne was cornered for her friend. She loved Velma but when it came to love she was clueless. "So Velma why are you so upset" Daphne asked. Velma looked at her read head friend with sad eyes. "Daphne what do I do?" she asked with pleading eyes. Daphne was happy for once Velma needed her help. But she did not let that fact go to her head. She answered. "You have to follow your heart. Let it talk to you and listen to what it has to say."

Daphne entered the living room and told the guys that Velma needed some time to think. So they all set around in front of the TV and watched it. An hour later Velma came out and walked up to Shaggy. She started to talk. "Shaggy I need some more time to think. Can I give you your answer on New Year's Eve?" Shaggy nodded and said "Sure, but I am going to ask again in this fashion." The others were shocked by this but they hid it well.

The rest of the gang left the house. Shaggy stayed up until about 11. He put out the fire. He walked Scooby. He cleaned up everything and then went to bed. As he drifted off to sleep he thought to himself. "Just one more week and then I will know the answer."

**Well everyone that is that. Will Velma say yes or will she say no. Like Shaggy you will have to wait. **

**Marry Christmas to all. **

**Draco**


End file.
